


Late Night in Hanzo's Room

by GrilledWatermelon



Series: Late Nights [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, Hypnosis, M/M, Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrilledWatermelon/pseuds/GrilledWatermelon
Summary: Reaper finally confronts Hanzo about Jesse and his relationship.
Relationships: Jesse McCree & Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Hanzo Shimada
Series: Late Nights [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983418
Kudos: 13





	Late Night in Hanzo's Room

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so late y'all, I hope you still enjoy!

Jesse often found himself not fitting in with his fellow Overwatch agents. Part of that was his history with Blackwatch. Part of it was his criminal record, and part of that was his borderline obsession with diapers.

Hanzo had been controlling Jesse’s life ever since that fateful night he caught Jesse jerking off in the office. After all these years, Jesse was more than used to all of Daddy’s rules, he enjoyed them as well.  
But now that the both of them were back on base with the recall, it led to a few awkward conversations with Jesse and his old friends.  
“So you’re a baby?” Reinhardt asked, while Jesse played with his stuffed dragon toy.

“Yes and no,” Jesse tried to remember his big boy words but it had only gotten harder and harder as time went on, “Daddy explains it better than me... bu’ basically I just stayed a baby, I never became an adult even tho I got older.”  
Jesse smiled up at Reinhardt signifying that that was all he had to say, before he popped a pacifier into his mouth.

“But we know you used to be an adult.” Reaper interjected, “what about back then?”

Jesse let his paci fall out and thought for a while, still struggling to find the big boy words, “Daddy says I was playing pretending the whole time, and that I’ve never really been an adult.”

Despite the men’s want to debate with the man, as anyone knew he was only becoming so infantile because of Hanzo’s influence on him, Jesse noticed that it was nap time, and proceeded to crawl on his hands and knees from the cafeteria to his daddy’s room. 

“We need to help Jesse get back to normal,” Gabe said once he was out of earshot.

“This is his choice, and why do you even care, Reaper?” Reinhardt rebutted.

“But he’s not even- ugh,” Gabe couldn’t even find his words right now, he stormed off back to his bedroom to take care of the ‘problem’ he had in his pants after seeing Jesse.

Hanzo opened the door for Jesse as he heard his pet crawl towards it, “Awww, is my lil sissy having fun with all of his big boy friends?” Hanzo asked as he scooped the oversized toddler into his arms.

Jesse giggled and nodded with his pacifier still in his mouth. He was such a good ditzy sissy for Daddy.

“You love being able to show off how much of a dumb baby you really are 24/7, huh Jesse?” Hanzo began to rock Jesse in his arms.

Jesse nodded, he was a dumb baby 24/7 and he needed to show that off to everyone. 

“That’s right, and you’d love to turn any of them into your big brothers,” Hanzo combed his hand through Jesse’s hair, helping to further relax his entranced partner. 

Jesse nodded and smiled blissfuly as he continued to accept every word Hanzo said as truth.

“You’d even just be happy if they fucked you, huh? You’d love for all of the big boys to fill you with cum and make you beg for more, just like Daddy does,” Hanzo whispered each word into Jesse’s ear with force and love behind every one.

Jesse accepted Daddy’s words as fact, as he had done for so many years now. 

By the time Jesse finally fell asleep, Daddy had made it clear to him once again, that babies as tiny as him didn’t have friends, he instead had brothers, and people who used him for his holes. 

The meeting was standard, as far as Overwatch meetings went. Tracer and Winston led the discussion, while Hanzo and the other members all tried to pay attention. The only thing making it hard for them, was Jesse’s ‘help’ from under the table.  
Hanzo, of course, pretended to have no idea why Jesse was suddenly so obsessed with Reinhardt’s bulging hard on. Reaper knew what was going on though. 

When the meeting ended, and Hanzo was able to pry Jesse off of Reinhardt’s lap, Reaper approached the pair on the training grounds. 

“Woohoo!! Go Daddy!” Jesse cheered from afar as he watched, babies like him were lucky to be on the training range, but nobody would dare trust him with a weapon.

Reaper walked towards the sniper, not saying a word. 

Hanzo turned to face the footsteps he heard, and was unsurprised to see the man, mask on and all, “Is there a problem?” Hanzo asked, turning back around and drawing an arrow.

“Yes, your-“ Gabe struggled to find the right words, “Your pet needs to be controlled, you freak.”

Hanzo hit a bullseye on the stationary target, “Oh.” Without missing a beat, he continued his practice and drew another arrow.

“Is that all you have to say?” Reaper’s voice tasted of salt and sweat. 

Finally, Hanzo placed his bow down, and returned the arrow he drew to his quiver, facing the man to have an actual conversation, “Reaper, you knew Jesse and I back before... everything happened, didn’t you.”

Reaper stayed quiet, he had still yet to reveal his past to anyone, certainly not Hanzo.

After a few seconds of silence, Hanzo responded for him, “You don’t need to say anything, I recognized you when we arrived. I still don’t understand what you’re doing here. Or why you’re fighting with us now. But I have a guess based off of the short while we’ve been back.”

The man remained silent.

Hanzo looked down at his crotch, and recognized it immediately. With a smile on his face, Hanzo asked, “Do you like having it on, Gabie? Have you already noticed what makes these diapers special?”

The former commander’s breathing paused, he flinched even, at his name, but just as he went to finally speak, Hanzo began to fiddle with a remote he was carrying in his pocket. 

Gabe’s mouth wouldn’t move how he wanted it to. It opened and he began to softly moan, as the diaper he wore somehow began to rob him of his intelligence, “Wha’s happening?” He managed before he fell onto his knees.

Hanzo caught the rapidly dumbing down man, and carried him bridal style, from the shooting range all the way over to his and Jesse’s quarters.

“What are you gonna do-“ Gabe got out before Hanzo took off his mask & shoved a pacifier into his mouth, silencing him, and giving his still simplifying brain something to help him handle the sudden gap in knowledge he was experiencing.

Hanzo shushed the anxious man, holding him as the pair laid on the couch, with Jesse looking up at them both from the carpeted floor, “Nothing bad’s gonna happen to you Gabie, you’re just becoming what you’ve always wanted to be.”

Hanzo held Gabriel, whispering into his ear all of the things he had Jesse learn for the past years, “You’re just a dumb sissy baby, you love your diapers, you need your diapers, you love your daddy, you need your daddy.”

Gabe mumbled something, and began to cry.

“What’s wrong little one?” Hanzo asked, still not breaking the spell, “You don’t need to cry while Daddy’s got you.” 

“I-I don’ wanna be a baby like Jethe!” Gabe couldn’t even move his hands to take the pacifier out, all he could do was cry, he was a useless baby.

“Oh, nonsense, Gabie,” Hanzo pulled his pants off to fully exposed the pink diaper Gabe had stolen from Jesse’s stash, “You’ve wanted this since you saw us, didn’t you, to be a dumb sissy baby like Jesse, you were just too scared.” 

Each word held Gabriel’s mind relax, helping to reform the man’s mind into one much more willing to follow his new only command: “Obey Daddy, like a good diapered whore.”

It existed in every word Hanzo spoke to Gabe, in every breath Gabe took, in every crinkle of Gabe’s diaper. He was Daddy’s to play with and mold into the perfect sissy. 

Gabe’s cries eventually turned into giggles, as Hanzo corrupted his boss. His diaper sagged and drooped, filled up with all of the adult thoughts Hanzo helped him remove, and all through the rest of the night Gabriel did what any baby would do. He crawled around in his booties and mittens, he wiggled his padded butt, he played with Jesse, and eventually he fell asleep, unknowing that through just a few small words, his daddy made him forget all about his life prior to being a dumb diaper obsessed adult baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Subscribe to my Patreon for early AND exclusive content @ https://www.patreon.com/ABDLwatch.


End file.
